Maybe It's Right
by lilith210
Summary: Songfic based on Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge.  Slightly fluffy.  RWHG


_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

Ron stood waiting his ears slightly red with nerves as the door to the room of the requirement squeaked open. He saw Hermione's bushy hair before his face actually came through the door way. _Everything will be fine, it will all work. It's right,_ Ron thought to himself as Hermione shut the door behind her.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, "Why are we meeting here?"

_Because we can snog without being interrupted,_ he thought to himself not daring to let any sign of what he was thinking show on his face. "I just…er…wanted a place to study where we won't be interrupted. The common room is always so noisy, and I can't concentrate with Madam Pince stalking around the library."

Hermione nodded accepting Ron's reply, and then took a seat at a study table. She pulled out some of her books.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

Ron stood staring Hermione for a few moments before taking a seat across from her. He had crushes on other girls before but for some reason the feelings he had for Hermione would not go away. Worse then them not going away they became larger, stronger and irrepressible.

"So, should we start with Transfiguration?" she questioned opening her spell book.

"Er…yeah, yeah," he replied diving into his bag and snatching out his spell book.

They spent nearly and hour going over various spells and other such stuff that was likely to come up on their N.E.W.T.s. Ron had not remembered a single thing they had gone over.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

They had taken a break from studying and Ron wondering the room stretching his legs. Hermione was standing as well, but she was still poring over some of the potion instructions before they picked up studying it again.

Before he knew what he was doing Ron had pulled the book from Hermione's hands. She gave him a cross look, "What was that about?"

"Hermione…I…I didn't really want to you help me study. You see…I…um…I wanted to tell you something," Ron's ears were on fire, but he continued to plow on. "I can't stop thinking about you. At first I though it was nothing more than a crush, but I like you so much more than any crush, ever." The last sentenced seemed to jam in his throat and came out a bit squeaky.

"Oh," flush had crept up her cheeks. She wasn't expecting ron to confess his feelings to her. Ron had always been the one to hide how he really felt and he rarely openly admitted them.

Ron was no longer looking at her, but instead was giving his full attention to the carpet. "So? Where do we go from here?" he looked up as he asked the question.

Hermione was gazing over his head at the ceiling. She bit her lower lip in contemplation, but did not say a word. She heard him sit a the desk they were just sitting at. She swung her head around and took the seat opposite him. Ron was staring at a bookcase next to the table.

Hermione went to grab her papers to shove them back into her bag, but her hand bumped against Ron's. She didn't bother to remove it. Ron looked up from his analysis of the bookcase and was locked by Hermione's eyes.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

Hermione sighed deeply, "We need to think about this. I mean people are going to talk and I want to make sure that you can handle it."

Ron's mouth dropped slightly, but he understood where Hermione was coming from. Too often had ron let the words of others impact the way he acted. But no amount of harsh words would change the way he saw Hermione. "Hermione, nothing will take me from you."

Hermione smiled wide and ron leaned over the table. The kiss was soft and short, but it left both Hermione and Ron a bright shade of red.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
_

Ron stood up and walked around the table. He pulled Hermione up out of the chair and pulled her as close as possible. Hermione closed her eyes and Ron heard her breath gently slide through her lips and heard her gentle heart beat.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this turned out so much fluffier than I expected. I mean if you've heard this song you know that it's not anywhere near this fluffy, but this is where the story wanted to go. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the lyrics. Characters owned by Rowling. Lyrics owned by She Wants Revenge.


End file.
